


Fine, Dandy Day

by TheUnluckyWriterTheSadArtist



Series: Rose Greengrass [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Family Issues, First Meetings, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnluckyWriterTheSadArtist/pseuds/TheUnluckyWriterTheSadArtist
Summary: Lily's POV as Rose becomes a first year!
Relationships: Lily Evans/Original Character(s), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Rose Greengrass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557955
Kudos: 11





	Fine, Dandy Day

September 1, 1973 / Hogwarts Express

Lily Evans was in a mood.

Over the summer, her little half-sister received an invitation to attend Hogwarts which was great, her parents could rest easy. Lily was not that surprised. Even if Rose didn't have a speck of magic, Master Greengrass would have done _something_. That man has more questionable magic than she had ever seen in Hogwarts. Lily was in a mood because of a certain spectacle-eyed, messy-haired bastard. No offense to Lord and Lady Potter at all, they seemed like a sweet pair from what she could see from her position on the platform. James had spotted her the very moment she stepped through the barrier, to her consternation. This was one of the many moments she felt betrayed by her hair.

"Well, Lily." Her Dad started to say, disrupting her silent fuming at the boy while he smiled cheekily ways away. "You've been very good the past two years and we're very proud of you, don't forget that." Lily smiled at the praise but knew what was coming up next. "You have to be extra good now. Rose is going to start this year and she needs all the help she could get." The worry in his tone was very clear and Mum's smile gets very wobbly.

"You know she has trouble with the practical part of her magic, dear. We only worry." Mum continued while Lily agreed silently. Rose never had a case of accidental magic. "Look after her, alright?"

"Yes, mum." She said dutifully. Petunia only looked at her in suspicion which made her shackles raise immediately but mother already placed her hand on Petunia's shoulders. "Well, we best get going now. Petunia still has to pack her bags for Westminster." Lily courtesied slightly and moved to get on the train but that blasted Potter had to rush to her side and take her bags.

"What are you doing?" She hissed quietly, as he led her onto the train. She was careful not to make a scene or make unladylike movements. "Potter." She hissed again as he led her into a compartment with all his mad friends.

"Oho." Black started to stay with a smirk on his face and never in Lily's life had she ever wanted to resort to breaking someone's nose the muggle way. "What does _THE_ Miss Evans want on this very fine day today?" Hold that thought, maybe breaking his nose is too bland. His whole face needs a whole do-over.

Remus, God bless him, reached out to smack his friend on the back of his head. Lily gave him a thankful smile which he returned while James huffed beside her, the childish prick. "James, why is Lily here?" He asked calmly as Peter laugh nervously.

But before James could open his stupid mouth, someone knocked on the door of the compartment. James made a disgruntled noise before making Lily sit and turn to the door. There, Lily's little sister, Rose stood with her head tilted to the side and looking at all of them curiously. "A firstie!" James declared while Sirius echoed him from behind. Lily had to stop herself from facepalming. "Tell me, little firstie, what do you need on this fine and dandy day today?" James asked playfully.

'Potter and Black must be related somehow. This idiocy must be inheritable.' Lily commented in her head dryly.

"Hello, Messrs. I am Mistress Greengrass," Rose said and courtesied, making James' eyes widen. "Can I borrow my sister?" Rose said delicately precise. The next thing Lily knew was 'sister' being echoed from each corner of the room in varying pitch and expression.

Before anything can escalate, Lily held up a hand and stood up. "Rose." She stated, blue eyes turning towards her. "What do you need?"

The other occupants in the room frowned at the formality. Lily may have been more knowledgable about social etiquette than the other muggle-borns but many waved it off as being in a well off family. The only people who knew she was a half-blood were in Slytherin house and they weren't the type to let gossip out of their social circle. Violet Evans nee Norris was from an offshoot side of the Prewett Family. She was cursed by a dark witch during a raid and had lost her magic. Mum admitted she overreacted by running away but didn't regret it one bit. She met dad and dad helped her get situated in the muggle world.

Rose smiled lightly, stepping forward. "Mum wanted me to ride with you for the journey." Lily raised an eyebrow to which Rose's steps faltered.

"What did your father say?" Lily questioned, making Rose twitch slightly but she didn't show any outward reaction.

_"Miss Evans, I would prefer you to avoid any and all interaction with my daughter. If the situation is inescapable then understandable but we don't want to cause my dear Rose any trouble now, do we?" Master Greengrass stated quietly, before stepping away and straightened as if he wasn't subtly threatening a 12 year old girl._

"He didn't say anything." Rose stated quietly, uncertain with the events taking place. Lily scoffed as their observers watch the scene happening before them with poorly hidden anticipation.

"Right." Lily drawled, making Rose step back subtly by shifting ever so slightly. "And your friends didn't say anything either?" To this, Rose flinched and Lily felt kinda bad. She sighed, "Go sit with your friends, sister." With that, Lily levitated her suitcase from James' side without a second glance and led her sister outside. Lily made sure to shut the door and locked it as revenge. She looked at Rose and sighed again, "Go sit with your friends." She repeated as she turned and searched for Marlene. 

* * *

September 1, 1973/ Hogwarts, Great Hall.

"Rose Greengrass." Professor McGonagall called out. Lily unconsciously held her breath-"SLYTHERIN!" and she breathed out. 

' _Of course Slytherin_.' She muttered in her head. She subtly glanced at the Slytherin table and caught eyes with Sev. ' _Where else? '_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Well, surprisingly i actually managed to do a continuation.  
> This is the kind of story i like but find difficult.
> 
> As you can see, Lily isn't that quick to retaliate nor make comebacks. She's still a brave and righteous gryffindor but she thinks first. James and Sirius Duo making an appearance and being silly. Remus being the rational one and Peter following along the shenanigans. I see everything's in order. 
> 
> The only ones im gonna change are the Evans and maybe a few slytherins
> 
> I do think she is a tad bit bitter but more mature. 
> 
> Im also struggling to research the 1960s so any historians out there, this aint completely accurate


End file.
